Pico's Wrath
by Rotoon
Summary: This is a major crossover series using: Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Fear Unlimited. JTHM. Final Fantasy IX. Yu Yu Hakusho. Bleedman Comics. Pico. and Maybe Ranma. Prior knowledge to the series included is not needed though. so don't worry.


United

Part one

Mandy's Mission. Pico's Wrath

* * *

I've finally started on what I hope to be a true masterpiece! This is (in deep booming theater voice) UNITED! Or at least that's the working title, I might change it, it's not that good. Anyway for the extremely few (none) who have been tracking me down, you may have already heard that this is a widescale crossover fanfiction. although this will contain characters from various series, games, comics, and even OTHER fanfictions, (which I will give credit to) you would not necessarily need to have already seen and/or read the majority of them. Also there have been a few timeskips on some series, which I will eventually make a prequel for, but for now just think of it as acceptable history, like how Naruto started in the hidden leaf and they talk about events between the Sanin even though it was never before seen in the series. Also this will focus less on comedy and more on action/horror. Anyway I will now list the characters used in this chapter of the story, their age, and where they're from. (it is year 2009 by the way) 

Mandy (Age 18) (Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy/Grim tales from down below)

Pico (Age 21) (Pie-Coe) (Newgrounds: Various sources, mainly Pico Therapy)

* * *

Mandy waited in the shadows of her soon to be employers office. She hated waiting more than anything. However, it did give her an opportunity to reflect on her past. When she was smaller she hated thinking about the past, but now that she was older it didn't really seem that bad. Alot could be learned by reflecting upon the past. At age four, Mandy had met the stupidest, most annoying person on the planet. His name was Billy. At first she tried to avoid him and his unending stupidity, but over time the insanity grew on her, and she learned to actually kind of enjoy Billy's exploits. At age 8, Billy and Mandy met, none-other than, the Grim Reaper, who had come to reap the soul of Billy's pet hamster. Mandy, being the cunning girl she was, decided to make a bet with the reaper: If they could beat him in a game of limbo, then Grim would become their best friends forever, if they lost, Grim would also have the soul of Billy. Needless to say, Mandy won. After Grim became their friend, they all went on a variety of odd and somewhat sadistic adventures. Two years afterwords, Mandy discovered, that although she should have died some time ago, Grim had refused to take her soul, essentially making Mandy immortal, and Mandy, as evil as she is, did not believe in unequal trades, and so set Grim free. They still saw eachother around on occasion, and Billy was just as idiotic as usual. At age 12 Mandy had passed through high-school with her unimaginable intelligence, and went to college. at age 16, she had passed through college with doctors degrees in law, and politics. and just 3 months ago, she had become a professional assassin, and had already become one of the top 10 assassins in the entire world. Life was good. 

Interrupting her thoughts, Mandy's employer, A relatively short man wearing a blue business suit, and a large hat, had just come through the door. At first he looked around, apparently looking for Mandy. Not even Mandy could resist such an opportunity. She snuck behind him, and put her mouth as close to his ear as she could without alerting him, and said, in the most disturbingly frightening way possible. "Boo." The man jumped and looked behind him to see Mandy, using her, ever so rare 'Smirk of Terror' as it was called.

The name definitely fit the look. Just looking at her face made him feel like his spine had turned to ice. "O-Oh. S-S-So your h-here?" is all he could manage to say through his chattering teeth. Now out of the shadows, he could see Mandy perfectly, roughly 5'9, with long, sandy blond hair, reaching down to her waist. she was also wearing her classic black and red combat suit, with the face of the grim reaper himself on the front. "So uh... Sorry for makin ya wait"

Mandy's smirk faded and became serious. "Just don't let it happen again. Now I'm assuming you didn't just call me here for my wonderful company." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Right. Well, this is the biggest job I've given you. Hopefully it will be the biggest you'll EVER get, my wallets getting pretty flat."

"Get to the point midget, before I break your neck"

The man broke into a cold sweat, that was more than enough to get him to hurry. "YES SIR!" Mandy immediately turned her head towards the small man and with a single look told him to be EXTREMELY careful what he said next. "Err, MA'AM!"

Mandy's look softened from irritated to the smirk she used when she knew she was in control. "That's better."

The man started to relax again and decided to choose his words very carefully. Then went to the emptier side of the room and pulled then a T.V. screen in front of the wall. He then activated the screen to reveal a website that apparently he had visited lately called and started sweating and blushing "OH! uhh... how did that get there?" He said smiling

Mandy looked at the screen wide-eyed in surprise at first, then recoiled from the screen in disgust, she still couldn't believe some girls would do stuff like that. "For the love of GOD turn that OFF!" the man went to his computer and exited off the site. Behind it was building blueprints, a profile for a man named Pico, and a paused video from a security camera, revealing a room filled with sliced, shredded, beaten, and generally mutilated bodies. Mandy looked at the picture in interest, she had never seen such carnage since the day she borrowed Grim's powers and went berserk. "... Okay. You genuinely have my attention. What is all this?"

The man maximized the profile, revealing a picture of a young man with tall, spiked orange hair. He had amber eyes, stood at about 5'10, and wore a green, long sleeved shirt with khaki jeans. The beginning of the profile stated that his name was Pico, age 21, born in Texas: Corpus Christi, blood-type: O

"This, is your target. His name is Pico. He was recently let out of an insane asylum, and put under house arrest, while going to daily therapy sessions. Last week he had a mental breakdown and killed his psychiatrist along with 3 whole swat teams."

"But thats not possible."

The man minimized the Profile and maximized the video. "Not for a normal person at least. Luckily, he didn't seem very big on stealth. We managed to get the whole thing on tape." He then rewound the video to the beginning, where they could clearly see Pico and his therapist during their meeting. During the meeting Pico had his hair down, making him look, somewhat sad and defeated.

It wasn't so much of a therapy session as it was one man asking another a series of useless questions. Pico not answering any of them of course. This went on for roughly three minutes, Pico tensing more and more with each question. then suddenly, interrupting one of the therapists questions, Pico sprang from the couch he was on and started choking his therapist, but it didn't stop there. Pico kept squeezing harder and harder until the mans head popped completely, blood and brains splattered all around the room. 

After that the alarm sounded, 3 swat men kicked down the door to the room. One of them spotted the bloody mess from Pico's kill and turned away to throw up. The other two guards remained vigilant however, and stared at Pico, ready to fire at even the slightest provocation. Pico turned toward them, a sadistic smile forming on his face, and took the blood on his hands and used it as a gel to bring his hair up into a spiked fashion. One of the swat members screamed in fury and opened fire, Pico faded from view and reappeared in front of the man that opened fire and gave him an uppercut with such force it put both him and the swat man into the air with what seemed to be claws. Pico then spun around horizontally and kicked the man in the gut, knocking him through a wall, and hitting the railing along the stairs on the other side, sending him spinning into the lobby below, and landing on the floor headfirst, sending brains and blood splattering all over evacuating civilians. Pico then ran towards a second swat man at blinding speeds, and then punched him in the face, then grabbed onto his gun with his left hand, and gave him a right hook to the face, then ripped his gun from his hand and spun around to pierce the gun through the mans abdomen.

Pico looked over to two new swat men, and merely walked towards them. The men opened fire, every shot hit Pico, but it didn't phase him at all, the bullets penetrated the skin and went through his body, splattering blood everywhere but he just kept coming. Then one of the men took a combat knife out of its sheathe and took up a stance, ready for the insane warrior. Pico stopped in his tracks, his face taking on a somewhat irritated expression, he then extended his hand from his body. The other man kept on firing to no avail. The floor below Pico's hand was starting to... ripple? It started to ripple like water, and something gold started emerging from it, and then flew from the floor into Pico's hand, it was a masterfully crafted sword that seemed to emanate evil, the hilt was gold with spikes on the edges, making Pico's hand bleed, it also had a demons image etched into the middle of the balancing part. The blade seemed to be so thin and sharp, that it seemed as though it would disappear if turned sideways, yet at the same time it appeared extremely sturdy.

Pico then faded from view and reappeared right in front of the two men and sliced them both in half with a single attack. Near the entrance, the one man that had thrown up at the site of Pico's viciousness still sat, wide-eyed and terrified. Pico slowly turned towards the man, his blood red eyes striking fear into his very being. The man got up and ran out the door as fast as he could. Then Pico took his sword and threw it through the door, and shortly there-after, heard the bloody screams of the man he struck. Pico looked at the security camera and gave a horribly vicious smile, and then turned his head back to the door and walked through. Afterwords further screams of terror and pain were heard.

Mandy looked at the screen with an astounded, somewhat frightened expression. "I... I've seen some... pretty horrible things... but this... It's incredible... I never though anybody like that even existed."

Mandy's employer minimized the screen and looked to her. "So... do you think you can kill him?"

Mandy looked back at the little man. "Why do you want him dead?" If Mandy DID take this mission, she at-least wanted to know why he wanted it done.

Mandy's employer then opened a new window on the screen, revealing top-secret plans and records. "Pico was used in a number of genetic and bio-mechanical experiments... I'm involved, big time. If this guy causes to much more damage, the government will shut-down the operation. I spent good money to get in on this and I don't want it wasted! Thats what we need you for."

Mandy looked somewhat satisfied, she couldn't really expect much more than greed from this guy. She still had a bad feeling about all this... but it wasn't about her boss, or even the top-secret plans. Whatever this Pico guy was involved in was even more than that... there was something... dark... about him. Darker than anything Mandy had ever seen before... even darker than herself. Even with all this though, something compelled Mandy, she felt as though she HAD to do this, no matter how bad it seemed. "What kind of abilities have these, experiments, given him?"

The short man was surprised and pleased from hearing this, he thought even Mandy would have backed down by now. "Although I don't know what going on with some of the stuff he did in that video, I know the experiments gave him super-strength, super-speed, regeneration abilities, but none of them were at the level as was shown in that, don't know how that happened. Also he's supposed to be super intelligent, last time they tested him he had an IQ of 263, a little lower than Stephen Hawking. Don't know whats up with the sword thing though, I had no idea he could do that! And also he-" The man stopped talking when he saw Mandy in what seemed to be a state of deep thought, perhaps second guessing his proposition? "uh... but he can't be that good! I mean, I bet you could beat him no sweat!"

Mandy looked up at the man and smiled, not a smirk, a real smile. "No I'm not thinking about whether or not I could win. I was thinking about him as a person. What made him like that? So sadistic and dark that he even terrified me?" Mandy looked back up to him and her expression returned to it's usual coldness "And also, It doesn't matter how powerful he is, I'll still take the job, and I'll still win."

The man then exhaled, relieved that Mandy WOULD in fact take the job, despite obvious dangers. "Good... thats good to hear." The man got something from under his desk and brought it up, it was a contract for an S-class mission, used by the most widespread of all the assassin, bounty hunter, spy, and/or mercenary organizations. Mandy was a member, but only to make it easier to find work as an assassin, she was not very active in the group in many ways other than missions. She took an ink-less pen out of one of her pockets, and a blade out the other, and then cut her arm and filled the pen with her blood, then literally signed the contract in blood. As with any other wound, thanks to her immortality, the cut almost instantly healed. "Good. The jet's all set and in the usual place, you can go anytime you like. I just ask that you finish within 2 weeks. The date might be bumped up if Pico does anything stupid though."

"Fine. I'll leave now. And when I get back, I expect a nice, big, check." And with that, Mandy walked out the door.

'To think there's actually someone like THAT in the world.' Even though she knew the seriousness of the situation, she still couldn't help but start laughing, and laughed louder and louder as she made her way to the warehouse. 'Something tells me... things are going to get VERY interesting.'

* * *

There! Done with part one, chapter one. God it took forever for me to get off my ass and actually work on something! Anyway, expect the next chapter and some new fanfics within the next month. As I've said before, please give me some good constructive criticism, ANYTHING! If you don't think Mandy was in character please tell me okay, I was kinda worried I didn't get her right. Also the scene with Pico is actually from something on Newgrounds called Pico Therapy that I wrote in novel form, I also added a few things to it. Also, I REALLY don't like the title to the story, but I can't think of anything ELSE!!! I just called it United cause it's a huge crossover thing. If you would like to request any characters to enter in this, I'm sure I can find some way to squeeze them in too. Anyway, I hope you like it, cause It's gonna be here for a while! 


End file.
